


Boarding school surprise

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are twins who were separated at birth.





	

**Disclaimer I don’t own anything you recognise**

**Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

**Barry POV**

I had just finished putting my things away when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Hey you’re one of my new roommates, right? I’m Eric Walker” the nerdy looking teen tells me.

 

I shake his hand “Barry Allen, Nice to meet you is this your first year at Dalton too?” “Yeah! I got I scholarship you?” he asks

 

“Same, I’m from Central City but the scholarship was too big a opportunity to pass up” I tell him thinking of the long plane ride and getting away from the bullies.

 

“Seriously! I’m from Central too, man this year is going to be awesome! Looks like this is the transfers room and there’s still one more to join us in here”

 

 Eric and I spend the next couple hours getting to know each other talking about everything from our favourite TV shows to science and family.

 

“Nerd why do you look like me?” my apparent doppelganger says in a snotty tone announcing his presents to us.

 

“I don’t know” I tell him honestly kind of freaked out by how much he looks like me.

 

“Oh! I think I might know I’m guessing one of you had a twin who died soon after birth that was switched” Eric babbles in what I’ve come to find is his usual over excited and imaginative way.

 

“Yeah Eric that’s just crazy” I tell him.

 

“Perhaps it’s not, I did have I twin who died shortly after we were born. Nerd which hospital where you born in” my doppelganger asks.

 

“August 13th 1989 Saint Mary’s Central City” I tell him nervous what if my parents aren’t my parents?

 

He looks at me again like he’s scanning me “As was I. this is so freaky, now we forgot introductions I’m Sebastian Smythe”

 

“Barry Allen, this is so weird” I tell him. “Agreed” he tells me “Eric? Was it, get lost I want to spend some time with my new twin”

 Eric grabs his laptop and leaves the room.

 

“So” I start awkwardly “What are your parents like”

 

“Busy, Father is the CEO of Smythe industries and Mother his VP” he tells me.

 

“Isn’t that a French company?” I ask recognising the name. “Yes, it is. We are French I grew up in Paris, but this school has I great reputation, so here I am” he tells me.

 

“If you’re from Paris why were we born in Central City?” I question “Mother and Father had a meeting in Central and we were born three weeks early, So what about your parents what do they do?” he says

 

“Um well my Mom is dead and the cops thought my Dad did it, so I live with Joe, I’m best friends with his daughter so he took me in, oh Joe’s a cop” I tell him quickly trying to keep my grief out of my voice.

 

He nods.

 

“So, any idea what were supposed to do now, it’s not every day you discover you have a twin” Sebastian asks.

 

“I don’t know, I guess you call your parents I call Joe, tell them what’s going on and we get a DNA test to confirm the obvious?” I guess.

 

He nods taking out his phone “I’ll be back in a few minutes” he tells me before stepping into the hall.

 

I take out my own phone and call Joe.

 

 _“Hey kid miss me already”_ he answers “A bit, but that not why I’m calling my new roommate Sebastian he looks just like me, we’ve compare dates and times and we think we might have been separated at birth, he’s calling his Dad now we’re going to get a DNA test to confirm, but I’m sure he’s my twin” I babble into the phone.

 

 _“Well dam bear, you sure know how to get into strange situations without trying, okay do you want me to tell your Dad?”_ “Yeah he deserves to know” I agree not really wanting to tell my Dad.

 

 _“Don’t worry Barr it’ll be okay”_ Joe promises before ending the call.

 

“Well Father has called his lawyer to find out how we handle this legally, he also called a nearby doctor who is going to take samples just to confirm we are in fact twins he should me here soon” Sebastian tells me re-entering the room.

 

“Okay” I agree wanting to be 100% sure.

 

An hour later the Doctor had been and gone telling us he’ll have the results in the morning.

 

“So, what are we going to tell our new class mates?” Sebastian asks after the doctor his gone and he’s unpacked his things.

 

“What do you mean?” I asks confused “What I mean nerd is when people ask tomorrow do we just tell them we’re twins or do we go into the separated at birth crap, cause think about it tomorrow we make our first impression do we want people whispering behind our backs for the next two years about how we met here or do we let people think we’re just a pair of twin than just started here _together_ ” he explains.

 

“You want to lie to everyone! And we don’t know we’re twins yet” I say

 

He scoffs “Please you’re expecting the tests to say we’re not twins” “Okay point, but you want to LIE to everyone for the next two years?” I respond. “No not lie just let them make their own assumptions or do you want to explain this to everyone you meet?” he tells me.

 

 

Okay, he makes some good points.

 

“Okay” I agree.

 

It’s not long after that, Eric comes back and it’s time for bed.

 

 

It goes just as you would expect the tests confirm we’re twin’s, Eric agrees not to tell anyone about the separation and Sebastian’s Dad sues the hospital, thankfully he agrees to let Joe keep custody of me, as long as I visit during the summers, let him pay for my schooling and go to the stupid party’s that rich kids have to go to.

 

Sebastian and I also get close even though we run in very different circles, Bas joined the school glee club and the lacrosse team and goes to bars on the weekends to hook up with random guys and is a bully. While I joined the science and chess clubs and binge watch Star Trek on the weekends and am a huge nerd.

 

But are close and we do things the other likes for example I’ve managed to get Bas to love Stargate and he teaches me some of the songs and dances he learns in Glee club, which I admit is pretty fun. Also, he’s been teaching me French, so I responded by teaching him Klingon.

 

ooooooooo

 

**This next part takes place in Glee Season 3 episode 14 On My Way.**

Bas slams the door to our room and starts pacing looking worried and guilty.

 

“What did you do?” I ask knowing it must’ve been bad for him to be like this.

 

“I’ve been a complete jackass, a couple weeks ago I almost blinded Blaine, earlier this week I tried to blackmail someone and yesterday a guy I insulted tried to commit suicide! I need to apologise to them but I know if I try the only thing that will come out of the mouth is insults”

“That is not good, I know you’re a bully but this is too far! here’s what’s going to happen I’ll apologise to these people cause yeah you’ll just insult them more and we both know the schools not going to punish you for any of this not with that giant donation your Dad gave them last month, so I’ll punish you, you’re not going to that competition at the end of the week” I tell him.

 

“No! I’m the captain of that team and the lead for all the songs if I don’t go we lose!” he protests “Them I’ll do it. I know the routine just as well as you” I tell them hiding how scared of that I am.

 

“Bu-“

 

“No! Sebastian someone almost die! Because of your attitude” I tell him before talking his phone and texting this Blaine person to meet up at the Lime-a-bean and grabbing some homework and going to the coffee place ideas of apology turning in my head.

 

 

I’m drinking a coffee and doing my homework when a cheerleader and three people walk up to me and start talking.

 

“Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another” The dark haired cheerleader begins “All of this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop”

 

“Exactly that’s why I called you here” I begin guessing one of the guys is Blaine and this girl is his friend. I look at the guys “First of all Blaine, I’m sorry about your eye-“ “That means nothing to me” I guy on the right tells me.

 

“Just give me a chance, I have no excuses other than a lame prank got completely out of control and second the Fin photos have all been destroyed, I want the warblers to win fair and square and were going to take donations for Lady Gaga’s born this way foundation, win, lose or draw were going to dedicate our performance to Dave karofsky” I tell them.

 

“Why” Blaine asks.

 

“Bas messed up big time and he’s terrible at apologies so I’m doing it for him, also I won’t be letting him go to your competition I’ll be doing that instead” I tell them.

 

They send me confused looks.

 

“Oh! You thought I was Sebastian, sorry I’m his brother Barry, but I promise Bas is really sorry for everything” I tell them.

 

They look at me in surprise “Twink has a twin, seriously?” the dark haired cheerleader asks sarcastically “Um yeah, I know it’s not an excuse but Bas has had a really hard year” I admit deciding to tell them.

 

“What did his favourite hair gel company closedown?” she asks sarcastically.

 

“No, he just found out he had been separated at birth” I tell them picking up my things to leave. “You know it’s funny isn’t it, I earned a scholarship to go to this school because of it’s no bullying policies then I get a brother and he’s like the type of asshole who used to beat the crap out of me, and yet I couldn’t ask for a better best friend” I muse out loud before walking away.

 

 

ooooooooo

 

I stand with the warblers as we wait to perform terrified and regretting my decision on how to punish Bas.

 

“Hey Twink” the mean cheerleader calls walking over to me.

 

“No, Barry I made Bas stay in the audience” I explain trying not to have a panic attack.

 

“Right, why isn’t That Little Bitchlet performing?” she questions “I’m punishing him for those horrible things he did by not letting him perform and I got his Dad to half his allowance for the next two months, unfortunate that means I have to take his place on stage” I explain.

 

“You’ve never sung in public before, have you?” she asks

 

I shake my head “Nope, I’m a science geek not a performer, maybe I should cave just this once let Bas do the show”

 

“Oh no you don’t, that asshole deserves what he gets, especially if that’s me punching him in the face, look you’ll do fine just relax and have fun” she tells me “I’m Santana by the way”

 

And with that she’s gone, and it’s time for us to perform.

 

 

Okay that was actually really fun. After I got over my stage fright it was amazing, sure it’s a shame we didn’t get first place but the New Directions deserved it.

 

I walk up to them after the show “Hey I just wanted to say you guys were amazing, well done” I tell them happily.

 

Everyone but Santana sends me suspicious looks “What do you want Smythe” the guy I think is called Fin asks.

 

“What do you mean?” I question confused.

 

“Guys lay off this is Barry the Bitchlet’s twin, he’s too naïve to understand rivalry” Santana tells them “And well done to you as well dry white toast your first time performing and you didn’t completely suck”

 

“Thank you Santana I was trying to suck as little as possible” I reply.

 

“Since when does that asshole have a twin” a guy with a mohawk asks.

 

“Well, I’m guessing since birth but we only met this year” Bas answers walking pass them and over to me.

 

“Well done little brother, though we probably could’ve won if you let me perform” he tells me.

 

“Okay for the hundredth time we don’t know who’s older but it sure as hell isn’t you” I argue playfully.

 

“Keep telling yourself that _little_ brother and by the way I stole your phone and let your foster family see your performance Joe was so proud” he tells me with a smirk.

 

I put my head in my hands “Oh my god Iris is never gonna let me live this down! now I’ve gotta do damage control it was nice meeting you all” I say that last part to the New Directions before running off.

 

**This is all i can think of, if anyone wants to make some suggestions for what you want to see then tell me.**


End file.
